


it's a big dark love

by stormbourne



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones, Pining, Self-Lubrication, additional small appearances by some other characters, chapter 15 azure moon, childhood crushes, dimitri's massive royal alpha cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbourne/pseuds/stormbourne
Summary: Five years ago, Felix Hugo Fraldarius received a lecture from his teachers on what it meant to present as an omega. Now, five years later, there's no suppressant to be had and his prince seems to be reaching back toward humanity. With his heat coming hard upon him, Felix accidentally runs across Dimitri in his hurry to get somewhere safe.A/B/O dimilix set in the time between chapters 15 and 16 of Azure Moon.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	it's a big dark love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimsical/gifts).



> Thanks to mimsical for the concept! This is A/B/O dynamics at its very best so if that isn't your jam, please go ahead and X out. Title is from "Big Dark Love" by Murder By Death.

* * *

The concept of heat had, at this point, become largely a chore.

Like most everyone else his age, Felix had presented during his stay at Garreg Mach. Professor Casagranda had walked him through what it meant to be an omega, complete with helpful diagrams. She was the one who got to give "the talk" to the omegas at the school, and she was clearly annoyed by the position. She had let fly a few choice opinions on their shared condition, and Felix had noted down every " _people_ say" and "or so I've been _told_ " that fell out of her mouth. There had been a total of no less than thirty. 

Still, the talk had been had, he'd been given his allotted suppressant potion for the month, and he'd been escorted back to his quarters by a pair of Seiros guards. 

The monastery had fairly strict rules about how this was meant to go, after all. Everyone, regardless of phenotype, was required to suppress during their time at Garreg Mach. What they did once they'd graduated was their own business. But the church had a school to conduct, and it needed it to operate in specific ways. Letting their students take long weeks off to indulge themselves was not within those operations.

Felix had taken the potion monthly, as required, until the monastery had been completely overrun by the Adrestians, and now, as far as he knew, there wasn't any suppressant available for anyone. He was a bit too proud to ask Mercedes or Manuela directly, but he'd seen a few other shifty-eyed soldiers speaking to them in hushed tones, only to walk away empty-handed. It wasn't especially hard to guess what it had been about when the exact same soldiers then took leave for the next week. 

He'd dealt with his heat, alone and without the church's useful concoctions, for five years now. It was mostly an annoyance at this point. He'd sat out the fight at Myrddin in favor of waiting out his condition, and the army had returned with a fully alive Dedue, so he imagined they were, somehow, doing just fine without him. 

He could, in fact, feel the beginnings of his heat settling down on him now. The world seemed a little bit sharper, clearer -- he could make out scents of the campus from much further than usual, and some of the things his eyes caught on as he made his way to the war room bloomed with an unpleasant aura. For that matter, there was a strange warmth blooming somewhere in his stomach, like he was about to be sick -- but instead of making him retch, a shiver of pleasure slid down his back. He couldn't be trusted on the battlefield like this, and he knew it. The march to Gronder was soon. He hoped he'd be over it by the time it was upon them. 

The professor was speaking with Gilbert when he opened the doors of the room. He glanced around to see Alois poring over a map on one table while Catherine made gestures and drew lines on it with one finger. There was no sign of his father. Nor, thankfully, was there any indication that the boar was there, hiding in some corner or behind a curtain. 

"Felix?" Ingrid asked from where she and Sylvain sat near the far wall. He did flinch at that. He hadn't seen her at first, and this was embarrassing.

"I need to take sick leave for this week," he said. His voice felt like it was sticking to the sides of his throat, refusing to come out when he spoke. "That's all." 

The professor frowned and gave Felix a perplexed look. But she was the only one who showed any unexpected reaction. Most people in the room glanced away respectfully. Ingrid flushed red. Sylvain laughed, then wolf-whistled.

"A lot of people are taking sick leave, recently," the professor said, thoughtfully. "Is there a reason for that?" 

All eyes in the room turned to the professor, and Felix decided this was his time to leave. The last thing he wanted was to explain the birds and bees to a woman at least four years -- he thought -- his superior. Leave that to Manuela, or Hanneman, or Catherine, or whoever else they had prepared to lecture people about the wonders of human biology, the gifts given to them by the Goddess, all of that bunk.

"Right," he said. "Whatever. Have fun dealing with her."

He closed the doors, and a moment later, he heard a burst of conversation erupt inside. It had nothing to do with him. He just needed to get back to his room and lock the door so he could wait this out in peace. 

His heat, though, wound around him and whispered tempting promises in his ear. He could go to the dining hall. There would be someone there, most likely, with an affliction to complement his own. He didn't _have_ to weather this alone. He could go find a nice alpha, get that dreadful emptiness within him filled until he couldn't breathe or think or move -- 

He similarly shut the doors on those thoughts. His chemistry could weave as many foolish fantasies as it wanted; there was only one person Felix had ever been willing to surrender himself to, in times like this, and that person was squarely not within reason to go and see. 

He took the walk back to his quarters quickly. He steered clear of any place he could imagine full of people, at this time of day. The dining hall was right out -- he could see the smoke from the chimney, and with his senses as overly-sensitive as they were at the moment, he could smell cooked rabbit and the exact vegetables being stewed with it -- carrots, potatoes, turnips. The thought of eating turned his stomach. He avoided the markets, despite the brief fleeting thought that they might have something there for his condition. Too many people. He needed to be alone, in his room, curled up in a blanket so he could relieve himself without hesitation. 

So, he found himself walking hurriedly through the training yard just outside the classrooms.

Most people avoided it these days. There were all sorts of superstitions about the yard and the rooms beside it, including that if you stepped into the classroom of the Black Eagles, the witch of Adrestia would be able to see you. All superstitious claptrap. It did, at least, allow Felix a bit of privacy as he hurried back toward his room. The same room he'd had during his school years, full of all the same memories and regrets. 

There was a shadow standing in the doorway of one of the classrooms. 

Felix knew without blinking that the classroom had once been his own. He slowed his pace, trying to keep his distance, but as he drew ever closer, he could make out the tattered trim of Dimitri's cape, the stained blue cape, and the boar's matted, filthy hair. 

"Boar," he yelled. The prince's head jerked up, just by a degree, and Felix watched as Dimitri turned toward him. A bit late, his mind did the math for him. If there were no suppressants for anyone else, then it was likely that there also weren't any for the prince of Faerghus, the highest priority for any sort of medication. The boar's nostrils flared, and Felix remembered, sharply and suddenly, his once-closest friend confiding -- with no small amount of embarrassment -- that he'd presented as an alpha, and that was why he'd missed classes for a few days while the suppressants kicked in. 

"Felix," the boar said. His head tilted to the side, a confused animal. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to bed," Felix said, simply, pulling a bit wide of Dimitri as he passed, watching that single blue eye follow him, keeping with his own slow pace. "What are you doing here?"

The boar pulled himself to his full height, blinking as though he'd just come out of a trance. He turned and looked behind himself, at the classroom. Felix knew that it was full of empty desks and shattered windows, and not much else. The soldiers were too suspicious to touch it, and it wasn't like there were any supplies to be gained from its splintered bookshelves.

"Simply ..." the prince said, very softly, "thinking about better days. You remember those times, too, don't you, Felix?" 

When he turned back toward Felix, his nostrils flared again. This time, he tilted his head back, his remaining eye closing, and something sour curled in Felix's stomach at the same moment that something sweet and desperate within him opened its endlessly hungry maw.

"Of course I remember those days," he said instead of giving any voice to the need within him. Frankly, it was none of Dimitri's business to begin with. He'd do just as well by pretending that he was sober. Completely lucid, not a drop of pheromones pumping through his veins. 

Unfortunately for him, of course, pretending would do nothing. He had kept enough of a distance from Dimitri that he couldn't smell him -- yet -- but the temptation to step closer and let the scent flood his nostrils was constant. He could imagine what it would be like based on memory. The suppressants from the church had done a lot to keep things under control, but, especially for alphas, some pheromonal scent had always remained behind. Felix remembered Dimitri's scent, what of it he could make out, as the smell of Faerghan pines in deep, dark soil, damp with snowmelt. But there had been more to it, notes he couldn't quite make out as a boy that he was sure he would be able to now. It was incredibly tempting to just close the distance by one or two steps, lift his head, and take a good whiff.

Dimitri did it for him.

"Felix," the boar murmured, sounding nothing if not _possessed._ "Felix, you -- "

He took one, then two steps toward Felix, away from the classroom.

"Stay away from me," Felix said.

The boar opened his remaining eye and gave Felix a deep, studying look. It was much more present and intense than any of the other exchanges the two of them had had since Felix had discovered the prince of Faerghus was still alive. Felix had, of course, kept watch on the wild beast. He had to ensure that it didn't rampage. But he, like any other man would need to, had excused himself during his heat. There were a few times he came across Dimitri, wild and feral, in the depths of his own rut, and Felix had always done his utmost to get out of those situations unscathed as well. 

He wasn't sure he was going to make it out of this encounter unharmed. But, on the other hand, he wasn't sure how much danger there actually was here. Dimitri met his gaze, then raised his own head.

"Felix," he said, and took one step back. Only one. "I can see what ails you. It hangs around your shoulders like a yoke. Surely I could hardly expect you to go through this by yourself."

There were a lot of questions Felix had about what the boar had just said. Why did Dimitri give half a care about Felix's general well-being, much less his heat? Why was he so open about knowing what was happening? Was he seriously trying to suggest the two of them see to Felix's heat now? This wild beast, telling his captor that maybe they ought to come up with a solution for this together? As though they'd done anything together, just the two of them, since the days before Edelgard sacked the Holy Tomb. 

And for that matter, what sort of statement was that, about not making Felix go through it by himself, when Felix had been doing this by himself his entire adult life?

The minute he'd lost access to the suppressants, he'd sought out the Fraldarius healers, but none of them could help him, either. They all hazarded guesses that there might be more of the needed herbs in Fhirdiad, but by then the country had already been waist-deep in Cornelia's coup. Going to the capital at all was like offering to be locked away and holding out your wrists for the guards to shackle. Especially when you belonged to a house as traditional and loyalist as Fraldarius. He'd sent letters around the country, but the reports he received in response said the same things he'd been told. Even when some houses had supplies, he didn't feel he had a right to ask for them. They were buckling down for a long and bloody war. Suppressants would be in high demand.

So he had dealt with it, alone, for five years. 

"I'm old hat at taking care of this by myself," Felix replied to Dimitri at last. "You missed your chance." 

Something dark and foul flashed over Dimitri's face, but it gave way, almost instantaneously, to a deep, abiding sorrow. "Felix," he said, but he trailed off. Maybe he wasn't sure if he was allowed to say anything else. 

"I don't need you to look after me," Felix said. He was angry, but he mostly sounded tired. "I don't need anyone to look after me. I'm not a child anymore. I don't need your help out of pity, or charity, or some other delusional nonsense. I'm a grown man, Dimitri."

Dimitri's eye searched Felix's face, and he took a deep breath. Felix watched Dimitri's throat bob as he swallowed.

"Very well," he said, at last, and turned back toward the classroom. As Felix watched, the boar's shoulders sank, and his great, caped form retreated into the room where Felix had spent a year learning tactics and military etiquette. The inside was dark, whatever lanterns had once lit it long since guttered out. Beside the door, Felix could make out a plaque with the symbol of the Blue Lions etched into it. It was long-since tarnished over. It was remarkable that the symbol was even still visible.

The boar faded from his sight. Felix started to turn away, back toward the dormitories. It wasn't much further, and the rest of the walk would be almost entirely empty. People avoided the dormitories for many of the same reasons that they avoided the classrooms. 

But something niggled at him.

The boar's willingness to simply let it go, to not fight him, buzzed in his mind like a fly. He kept remembering the way he'd seen Dimitri's face flash with foulness. That anger had been what Felix expected, and one reason he'd been steering clear of Dimitri in his heat. He wasn't sure that, deep in hormonal chaos, he would be able to rein Dimitri in the way he needed to. 

But he hadn't needed to. Dimitri's rage had gone flat in an instant. More than that, he'd looked -- hurt. Disappointed, possibly, though Felix shoved that thought aside for being likely induced by his heat-fogged mind. And then, when he'd told Dimitri to leave him alone, Dimitri had, at once, capitulated.

What the hell had he missed at Myrddin Bridge, besides Dedue? Had the Duscur's presence really been enough to force Dimitri to come to grips with the man he'd become? 

His feet started moving on their own, but his body picked up speed fully of his own volition. Once he got close enough, he could smell that same ancient scent, from when he'd been young and stupid. Faerghan pines in deep, dark soil that almost never saw the sun for the snow atop it. There was more this time, though -- the sharp smell of ozone, and the heady smokiness of embers from the hearth. The deep need throbbing inside Felix curled in on itself and begged to be satisfied. Felix ignored it. 

"Boar!" he shouted, standing in the classroom doorway.

His eyes hadn't adjusted much yet, but he could see the silhouette of the boar turn toward him. He couldn't make out his features, just the slight reflection of what little light there was off his eye. 

"Felix," the boar said, and, after a moment, took a couple quick steps further back into the classroom. Not nearly enough to weaken his smell. Wherever the hell Dimitri had been hiding for the last five years, they almost definitely hadn't had suppressants, either. Had he been finding someone for his rut? Felix wondered wildly. His mind seemed to be running ahead by several paces, no matter how he tried to pull it back in. Who would he even have been able to bed, without getting immediatel handed over to Cornelia? Would Dimitri have even registered his rut over the voices of his phantoms? 

"Why aren't you fighting me?" Felix demanded, instead of asking any of those questions. They were idiotic questions. His heat hindbrain could be a real piece of work sometimes. "Every moment since I found you again, you've struggled against any reminder that you're not the only person in the universe, and some shit matters more than your revenge. Every single _instant_ since you came back to life, you've snarled and swiped like a wild beast at anyone else's suggestions, or strategies, or even _polite requests._ " Dimitri stared at him, but showed no reaction to anything Felix had just said. "So fight me!" Felix said, at last, after a long minute in which it became clear that Dimitri wasn't going to respond.

Dimitri turned away from him, looking at the rows of overturned tables and chairs. The shredded tapestries on the walls. The podium behind him, where Professor Byleth had stood, day after day, guiding them through lessons. 

"They all say the same thing," Dimitri said, so softly that Felix could barely hear him. 

"Who?" Felix demanded, but a moment later, it became obvious. "Your fucking ghosts?"

"They all say I should fight you," Dimitri said in assent. "My father, my stepmother. Your brother. The soldiers who died at Duscur ... They all tell me you're in the way of our vengeance. Our justice. They all say I should put you aside. Put you in your place. Teach you not to question your king." 

"So do it." 

Dimitri shook his head slightly, and then turned to return his attention to Felix. By now, Felix's eyes had adjusted, and he could make out the slightly wry look on Dimitri's face. 

"I'm beginning to think," Dimitri said, "that I've grown tired of fighting." 

"Don't you fucking say that to me," Felix snapped, taking several steps forward. "Don't you tell me that after all of this, you've grown _weary._ Have you been fighting on the front lines of Cornelia's coup for the past five years? While hunting for your prince, who, by the way, is supposed to be _dead_ \-- "

"You have no idea what I was doing for those five years," Dimitri said. He looked ... annoyed, which was certainly a step up from dismissive and righteously enraged, the way he'd been acting since Felix and the others had found him again.

"You're damn right I don't!" Felix said, walking further forward until he was only slightly more than arm's length from Dimitri. "Where were you, then?" he asked. "Go on. Tell me. Explain to me what you were doing that was so exhausting. Tell me where you were that you couldn't tell your friends where you were, or even that you were safe. You find someone new to trust, boar? Someone to warm your bed, maybe?"

Dimitri's face had gone from slight exasperation and annoyance to bemused understanding.

"Felix," he said in a tone of voice that Felix hadn't heard since they'd been boys. It was almost amused. It brought forth dozens of memories of Dimitri gently teasing him for crying when they had to part ways. "Are you _jealous?_ " 

"Of what!" Felix scoffed.

"Is this why you were telling me I'd missed my chance?" Dimitri asked. It was the most lighthearted he had ever sounded, _including_ during their days taking courses. "You imagined me -- what, finding some poor soul in the slums of Fhirdiad and taking my pleasure? Or paying a street walker to hear my sorrows? What sort of man have you convinced yourself that I am?" 

"You're not a man at all," Felix replied, but it was weak. He should have just gone to the dorm. Now he was in the same room as his childhood crush, who also happened to be an alpha, and also appeared to be very aware of Felix's ridiculous, childish complexes. 

"No, I suppose I'm not," Dimitri said. He closed his eyes and took another breath, and then hummed. Felix realized with a start just how close he'd gotten to Dimitri during their fight, and swallowed as Dimitri stepped forward, the rest of the way into Felix's personal space. The lack of distance between them made Felix all the more aware of Dimitri's scent. It had taken on new depths, and he could practically picture himself and Dimitri in a small outpost on the border, sharing the night in a tiny cabin, beside a crackling fire. He swallowed hard and snapped back to reality as Dimitri lowered his head and breathed in with his nose in Felix's hair.

"Boar," Felix said, despite every nerve begging him to say Dimitri's name, to beg for the strong alpha over him to take him and fill him up and relieve the fever that was burning through his blood. 

"Let me help you," Dimitri murmured. "I need it as much as you do. Maybe more. Let me help you. Let me _show_ you -- "

"Please stop fucking talking," Felix said, even as his body arched into Dimitri's. He could feel himself hardening with the thought of his future king taking him. The same way he'd fantasized about, as a teenager coming to grips with his new hormones. Dimitri's hands found his hips, fingers pressing tight just over Felix's ass. 

"Can I please," Dimitri started, but didn't finish. Felix was thankful for that small mercy. 

"Do it," he said.

Dimitri, mercifully, did as he was told. His hands slid back to Felix's front, fiddling with the laces of his pants for a few agonizingly long moments before Felix shoved him back and told him to mind his own things. He turned away from Dimitri, hissing as he remembered just where they were. 

Part of him wanted to drag Dimitri back to the dormitories, where they could at least have a bed. But the omega instincts had their fangs deep in Felix at this point, and it was really not so much a matter of logical thought anymore. The omega within him wanted to be bred, _now,_ and there would be plenty of time for beds in future mating sessions. Accordingly, he pulled himself deep into the corner of the classroom where he hoped no passerby would see him. 

Stripping himself bare seemed to happen in a fog. One moment he was aware of pulling off his jacket, then his padded leathers and his shirt. Then all of his clothes were in a puddle beneath him, and he had only dim memories of the motions done in between. When he turned back toward the boar, though, he saw that Dimitri was struggling with a few pieces of his armor. The two of them together managed to pry off the last few pieces, and then the two of them knelt, naked, behind one of the overturned tables. A tapestry of a blue lion hung from the wall beside them. The sunset light was fading through the windows. 

"Felix," Dimitri said.

Felix almost responded with Dimitri's name, only to catch himself. He turned the response into a low grunt, then shook his head.

"Please just do it," he said.

Dimitri was the one to grunt this time, and then he pressed one of his hands to Felix's hip. "Hands and knees," he said.

"Leave it to a beast to mate like a beast," Felix said with a snort as he turned over, climbing onto all fours. 

Dimitri let out a low, growling rumble of a laugh. "Would you prefer doing it any other way, Felix?" he asked. "Tell me true, now." 

Felix said nothing. A few excruciatingly long moments later, Dimitri let out another rough chuckle. Felix felt the boar's presence at his back long before Dimitri actually reached down to touch him again. His hands were -- infuriatingly gentle, cautious, tracing over old scars on Felix's back with interest. Then they moved down to Felix's hips, Felix's ass. He massaged and pinched in turns, and Felix moaned under him. He had tried his best to ignore his oncoming heat, but now it was in full, aching bloom, and he would do anything if it meant the alpha behind him would fill him up. 

The _boar,_ he forcefully corrected himself. The boar behind him. Not the prince, not the alpha. The animal. The beast. 

"Get it over with," Felix said.

"Somehow, I think you wouldn't thank me for that," Dimitri murmured. The fingers of one of his hands slid down between the cheeks of Felix's ass, until they found his entrance. He slid his fingers in, teasing at Felix's rim, and Felix could feel the way that Dimitri's fingers spread his slick around his entrance and deep inside him. Not that he would require much. Any omega in heat opened up eagerly for an alpha, and everyone knew that.

And even if that hadn't been true, it was Dimitri. 

"Boar," Felix said. 

Dimitri grunted.

"Kiss me," Felix said.

There was no answer, this time, and for a moment Felix thought that he had scared the creature off. Dimitri would dress again and then flee, back to his eternal vigil in the cathedral. But a few more moments later, Dimitri's hand pressed to the side of Felix's face, and tugged him back into a kiss.

It was the kind of kiss that playwrights wrote about. It was the sort of kiss that poets wrote sonnets for. It was the exact brand of kiss that would have been in one of Ingrid's knight books, exchanged with a noble lady. It was deep and passionate and Dimitri prodded deep into Felix's mouth with his own tongue. In return, Felix sucked on it, begging the boar to take his pleasure. Dimitri scraped teeth over Felix's lip, and the edge of danger delighted Felix. Even the omega part of him was satisfied, thrilled by the show of alpha strength and control. 

When they parted, both of them were breathing hard. Dimitri's eye glowed like a hot ember in the darkness. Warmth pooled between Felix's legs. If he hadn't been hard before, he was now, and it went without saying that with his slick, he would be prepared when Dimitri finally fucked him the way he wanted. 

Dimitri inhaled deeply, again, and pressed his face to the side of Felix's neck. "Felix," he murmured.

"Don't -- do that," Felix said. "This isn't anything real. This is -- relieving tension. Don't fucking act like I'm your mate, all of a sudden, that's not how it works. Get off." 

Dimitri didn't move for a long moment, but finally pulled away. He repositioned himself behind Felix again, fingers sliding back in, pulling Felix open wider a little bit at a time. Eventually, he must have been satisfied, because he let go and Felix felt the heat of the boar's body hovering just above his back. An instant later, he felt something pressing against him, and then pressing _into_ him. 

Despite all the thrumming rightness pulsing through him with every beat of his heart, he still shuddered and arched his back and howled. It was still uncomfortable at first, slick or no, if only because Dimitri was much larger than he ever could have imagined. But it wasn't _bad._ It felt right. It felt _correct,_ to be this full, like he'd uncovered a secret truth of the universe that explained everything that had ever happened to him. His hormones told him that everything had been leading to this exact moment, right here, with Dimitri deep inside him and pushing deeper with each passing instant. His howl, as he got used to the stretch, became a strangled moan. 

"Goddess, Felix," Dimitri gasped, "you're the most -- the most perfect thing I've ever -- " He cut himself off with a sudden, deep thrust into Felix. Felix felt the wind escape him for a moment, and gasped for air. It felt like there were entire parts of him that he had never known existed, that Dimitri had found and made right with his presence.

"Boar," Felix said. His voice was strained. Dimitri's hips rocked and he pushed again slightly deeper. Felix moaned, and then tried again. "Boar." Another thrust rocked him. Back and forth. It was addictive. He felt slightly bad, strung out on omega hormones, for not being more respectful to the alpha fucking him, but the way Dimitri pushed into him on being called by that name ...

"Boar," he said again, and this time when Dimitri tugged out and pushed back in, Felix couldn't help himself. His head tilted back, his eyes closed, and his voice was wrenched from him without his permission. " _Dimitri!"_

"Yes," the prince murmured, "yes, Felix, yes, whatever you want. Goddess and her star, you're so _tight_ , my Felix." 

"Not yours," Felix protested, but it was weak. Didn't he want to be Dimitri's? Hadn't he always wanted to be? Dimitri's scent flooded through him and made it difficult to think. The sinuous heat that had been pumping through him curled around his mind and whispered fantasies to him. He tried to dismiss them, but it was getting harder to think straight. "Don't say yours," he said at last.

"I suppose you're not," Dimitri murmured, but he didn't sound especially interested. "Oh, hell." And with that he was rocking forward and back again, pulling away and then thrusting back in, gasping and taking a few moments between every thrust. Felix might have been imagining it, but he could swear that the scent in the air was becoming stronger. He had a feeling that it was true for Dimitri as well -- surely by now Felix's pheromones were also smothering. 

"Boar," Felix whined again without thinking, and then, when a second later Dimitri leaned down and nipped, hard, at his ear, "fuck! _Dimitri!_ " 

"Keep saying it like that," Dimitri murmured. He thrust in again. Again. Again --

And this time he didn't pull away. Felix could feel the thick flesh of Dimitri's knot prying him even further open. Behind and above him, Dimitri was panting like a rutting animal. Which both of them were, right now, so Felix supposed he had no room to judge. His own dick was throbbing even though no one had even touched it. He could feel himself walking along the edge of a crevasse, looking over the edge and deep into the canyon, unable to see the bottom of it. 

Dimitri's heavy thrusts had turned to slow, rocking motions, grinding himself off deep within Felix. He was huge and his girth constantly felt like it was about to pull Felix apart. But it was in a way that felt perfect and correct, the way a good stretch felt after a long nap. It was stunning to think of all the perfect _fulfillment_ Felix had been missing out on all these years, but then again, he wouldn't have wanted to do this with anyone but Dimitri. 

"So perfect," Dimitri said in a voice that was barely more than a mumble. "Felix, oh, Felix. So perfect, I've never felt anything so -- " 

Felix felt it when it started. He felt Dimitri's hips tense behind him. The knot pried him open ever so slightly more, and he started to moan in response, lowering his head. 

Before he could do any such thing, Dimitri's teeth closed on the back of his neck and his mind went white. Haziness rolled through him, as well a strange, almost dreamlike pleasure. He knew what was happening on two separate levels -- instinctive and clinical. 

On an instinctive level, every bit of his hormones were filling him with praise. He had found an alpha that had chosen him, and now he wouldn't need to worry about dealing with his heats alone ever again. Reward chemicals flooded through his veins. It was a heady cocktail when combined with his already-present -- and already-intense -- arousal.

On a clinical level, he knew that it meant he was, at least temporarily, mated to Dimitri, now. Manuela had told the students during their frankly embarrassing sex education classes that sometimes, in the throes of passion, an alpha might bite an omega on the neck in an attempt to "claim" them. The bite triggered the release of bonding hormones from the glands there, and the bitten omega would imprint on the alpha, seeing them as their soulmate and partner. Alphas had the same bonding chemicals in their systems, but if there was a way to make an alpha imprint on someone instead, no one had found it yet. 

"Boar," he said. His voice sounded soft and floaty, like he was talking in his sleep. "Dimitri. Dimitri, why are you -- "

"Mine," Dimitri growled, and sank his teeth in deeper. Felix _felt_ the boar's teeth break skin, and his head tilted back as he howled and came, spilling his own mess down onto the floor below them. He managed to remain upright afterward, at least. Dimitri was still locked deep within him, and he wasn't sure how much longer this was likely to last. Time seemed to fade in and out for a bit, as he came back down from his orgasm. The reward chemicals from mating still made everything hazy and pleasant, and he found it difficult to get too angry about what had just happened. 

"Why did you do that?" Felix asked again, once time had faded back in and he'd discovered that Dimitri had tugged away from him. He could feel the curved line of teeth marks on the back of his neck. He wanted to run his fingers over them, remind himself that they were there. He swallowed hard and tried to sort out what were his own feelings and what was induced by the hormones. Heat was a hell of a thing. He still had a week to make it through. This wasn't even remotely going to be the last of it. 

Dimitri looked at him, almost blankly. It was, by now, full night over Garreg Mach, and Felix fumbled to start pulling his clothes back on. His whole body was shaking. Dimitri stayed silent, but after several minutes of watching Felix attempt to do his buttons with shaking fingers, he took mercy and started helping Felix dress himself again.

"I shouldn't have," he said at last. "But I suppose -- I just wanted some reminder. That you had sought me out, like this -- that you still did, on some level, care about me." He lowered his head, doing up Felix's laces. "And," he continued, sounding almost ashamed of himself, "I suppose I was angry, that moment when you said you weren't mine. It's -- aggravating, to hear that in the heat of the moment, when you're an alpha." 

Felix looked up at him, scrutinizing. But it seemed unlikely that Dimitri was lying. He wouldn't meet Felix's eye as he set about dressing himself. It was almost the way he'd behaved when he'd been caught in a lie, back during classes. Which was odd on its own, but Felix wasn't sure if he _should_ look this gift horse in its mouth. 

"You didn't need to bite me, for me to be yours," he said, instead of giving voice to his befuddlement at Dimitri's behavioral turn. "You of all people should know that I always was."

Dimitri looked at Felix. There was something almost soft in his expression, something delicate and vulnerable, and Felix longed to reach out and touch it.

Then Dimitri turned and looked out at the rest of the classroom, devoid of people, empty but for overturned furniture and scorched husks of books. His face went distant and dark. As he watched, Felix knew that the moment to reach out to his future king had either already passed or not yet arrived.

"You'll have more heat for me to look after," the boar said, and his voice had gone slightly dead again. "Better to do it somewhere with a door." He climbed to his feet, extending a hand to pull Felix up. 

"If you insist," Felix said. He could already feel the shivers of need making their unwelcome return, and the delirious joy of _mate, mate, mate_ still hummed through every last one of his nerves. It was going to be a hell of a week. He resolved not to think about it until it was over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/stormsbourne) or [tumblr](https://stormsbourne.tumblr.com/) at @stormsbourne!


End file.
